Final Advice
by storyteller362
Summary: "I'm hopeless," she said feeling tears prick her eyes. That was when she noticed that her amulet started to glow. It hasn't done that since she was a young child. Sofia only watched as someone came out of it. Then another person and another person... All of the Princess come to give Sofia advice. First Sofia fan fic, r&r?


**Note** : Alright, I will admit I have watched a couple of episodes of a show aimed toward five year olds. However, this show plays with one of my favorite lores that Disney has made up, the Disney Princess Line. My favorite is Belle and this show gave me an idea for a great way to pull all of them into one fan fiction, without making up some weird crossed universe thing (whatever I'm still trying to work on that). Anyway, this is my very first attempt at writing a Sofia the First fan fiction. All grammar mistakes are mine. I am including Anna, but not Elsa because she was officially crowned a queen in her movie.

 **Title** : Final Advice

 **Summary** : "I'm hopeless," she said feeling tears prick her eyes. That was when she noticed that her amulet started to glow. It hasn't done that since she was a young child. Sofia only watched as someone came out of it. Then another person and another person and another person. Until finally all of the princesses stood in the middle of her room. All of the Princesses come back to give Sofia advice at an older age.

* * *

"Ohh Sofia I love the new dress," squealed Amber as she twirled around in the mirror. It was sure different from her other dresses. She rather liked hers as it was still purple, but darker with a lilac underskirt. All of her embellishments simple in design, yet still intricate.

"Thanks Amber," she said looking over Amber up and down. They both got new dresses for graduating the academy. Royal Prep ended when they were fourteen. So all royal children went on to the high school Royal Academy.

"I like your dress too Amber," said Sofia approving. Amber had on a pretty forest green dress made from a velvet and silk blend, with a light green floral pattern all over.

"Thank you, I look perfect as usual. Shall we go to dinner?" Both girls left the hallway and down to the grand hall. Sofia couldn't help but shake her head a little. Despite being 18, Amber acted a little vain still. Not as much though. That was when they saw a flying carriage outside of their castle.

"Ohh they're almost here. I can't wait to show Hildy my new dress."

That's right, tonight Hildegard and her family were coming to dinner. Miranda and Roland were arranging to meet all of the royals with daughters who have come of age. Mostly girls from her class since they were all eighteen by now. James had turned down every other princess in their year. The only remaining girls. Actually, the only one left was Hildegard. Then he would have to wait next year for more princesses to graduate and the cycle would repeat.

Amber went to wait near the front door as Sofia heard her parents talking to James. It was wrong to spy but she couldn't help but overhear what they were talking about. It seemed like they were arguing with him.

"Mom I don't like any of them that way," she heard James say. Sofia bit her lip but couldn't bring herself away. Needless to say, Sofia didn't blame him in the slightest. After years of being in school with them, he couldn't help but seem most of the girls as extra sisters.

"James we're only looking out for you," said their mother. "Find someone you know and like."

"And to have heirs and responsibilities that I don't need right now," he argued. He had a point but she could hear her father sigh. Dad was getting old and was eager for a retirement. James was going to have to be ready to take the crown soon.

"It might be different," said their dad, "and a wife it supposed to help with those responsibilities."

At this Sofia turned and walked away before she could hear the entire conversation. This was exactly what happening the last couple days of school. Amber and the other girls were talking about what was going to happen to them after graduation. Jun was going to travel the world, while her brother took the throne. Princesses such as Vivian and Clio were going to be queens of their own kingdoms. Other princesses were trying to snag a prince or king to get married to. Like how mom and dad were looking for someone, Sofia couldn't help but think.

She walked to her room trying to push the conversation and her own thoughts out of her head. Dinner wasn't supposed to start for another 20 minutes, because the visiting family had to get settled in. Which basically meant Hildegard changing out of her traveling dress to a dinner dress.

Sofia tried to shake out the conversation from her mind. It was all she could hear for the last couple of days. She had to shake this feeling out of her before dinner. It wouldn't be right to ruin everyone else's dinner.

"What do I do? Should I worry? Could I become like aunt Tilly?" muttered Sofia to herself pouring over her books as if they would give her advice. She sighed before looking at her ball gown and then down at the book. Out fell a piece of paper that only made her smile. It was an old homework assignment from the beginning of the school year. Where was Tangu in relation to Freezenberg and their trade relationship? She only smiled at filling out the sheet with her friends.

That didn't stop her thoughts from stopping, however. What if she doesn't like any of the boys? Did any of them like her? Would she be a good queen? What would happen if she didn't find a boy? Would she have to move? Did she even want to be queen? All of the questions were frustrating because she couldn't easily find an answer for them.

"I'm hopeless," she said feeling tears prick her eyes. That was when she noticed that her amulet started to glow. It hasn't done that since she was a young child. Sofia only watched as someone came out of it. Then another person and another person and another person. Until finally all of the princesses stood in the middle of her room.

Cinderella, Jasmine, Belle, Ariel (with legs), Aurora, Snow White, Mulan, Rapunzel, Tiana, Merida, Elena, Pocahontas, Anna and even Moana came from the amulet. She only stared at all of them with a shocked expression on her face. What was so important that all of them came here? What was even more interesting is that they hardly acknowledged each other.

"What is wrong Sofia?" asked Princess Cinderella as the first girl to speak out. Sofia still sat stunned. She wiped away the tears on her face as she looked surprised. All fourteen girls looked at her, but barely acknowledged each other. It was like they didn't see each other.

"I didn't know I had that big of a problem," she said as the others sat down on her floor. The other girls only looked concerned that she didn't tell him her problem. Sofia sighed as she looked around at the girls. She remained quiet as the others looked concerned for her.

"Sofia?" asked Aurora noticing how quiet she had gotten all of a sudden.

"Well, at school all of the girls were talking about what would happen after graduation. Some of them are becoming queens and getting married. I guess I feel left behind." Her voice grew quiet and letting her words linger. This was kind of embarrassing; she couldn't tell her mother or Amber about what she was feeling.

All of the other princesses let her words sink in.

"Sofia it's natural to feel that way," said Belle, "it's what you want to do with our life is what matters. I always wanted to travel to far off places and meet new and interesting people. To my surprise, I found a library of my own. Oh and also a husband that helped as well."

"Many of us found different paths and pulled us in all kinds of directions," remarked Pocahontas. "Listen and allow your spirit guide you."

Sofia turned and looked at uncertain still at what kind of advice she would be given. They have all helped her in the past, why would this time be any different? It wasn't like they would stop coming by and giving her advice.

"I married a captain, but it wasn't what I had planned. It took saving a country and awkward dinners before that happened," said Mulan chuckling at the memory. "If there is one thing I learned, it was to do what was right."

"I haven't married yet," said Moana. "That's okay because it's nice to be free and take my responsibilities carefully and with lots of attention. Make some friends and explore all that you can."

"I have a family of my own," said Snow White. "It's okay that all of you and your friends want to do something different with their lives."

They were giving her a good piece of advice. It was what she should do that was important to her right now. "I think I understand but what should I do?"

"Well what do you want?" asked Elena. Sofia was surprised to see her here, but only nodded in agreement. "It took a while to prove that I was able to become queen. I've made mistakes and plunders and it shows that you're human and ready to face whatever comes. Even during your darkest period."

"You have people that love you and will support you in every way that they can," said Rapunzel leaning over and rubbing her shoulder.

"Take charge of your own fate," said Merida cheering her own. "Only you're in charge of that and only you can change it."

"Anything can guide you to become what your heart truly wants," said Aurora, thinking of her own stories.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting a crown and being a good ruler," said Jasmine as she took Elena and Rapunzel's hands as they sat right beside her.

"Don't let people tell you that you can't do something," said Tiana, "because you really can."

"Don't forget to talk about your problems with someone, even if it's us," said Anna with a light laugh, "or it can be your sister."

"Sofia, just know that you are a great person and whatever happens, happens," said Ariel with a warm smile.

Sofia turned to the very first princess she had meet from her amulet. Cinderella only gave her a knowing smile, words really couldn't describe the warm bubbling feeling in her stomach. She shook her head as she only watched as all of them vanished with a gold hue where they stood. At least today she started her dinner with Hildegard on a positive note. At least now she didn't have to worry so much about her future.


End file.
